Many Ways To Annoy Or Kill NARUTO Characters
by Tempting Kunoichis
Summary: First chapter: Karin! The original is under you.broke.a.promise's stories! Second Chapter: Kakashi.
1. Karin

**Title:** Many ways to kill/annoy Karin

**Warning:** VIOLENT! Lol.

**Distribution:** Ask and you may receive… If we feel like it.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own NARUTO, but we do own these evil ways to kill our least favorite kunoichi. Stupid girl.. who throws herself all over SASUKE-KUN! Arrgh. (Oh, and this was written by Ebil Chameleon and you.broke.a.promise, who have a combined account with the penname 'Tempting Kunoichis', there will be stories up a.s.a.p)

**A/N:** We were eating lunch one day and Rach starting spouting out that she wanted to kill Karin by giving her thousands of paper-cuts. And then we got into it. So here we are, and thus: the first one.

--

1. Give her thousands of paper-cuts.

2. Pour salt on them.

3. Fill a pond with oil, and set Karin on fire. When she jumps in the pond, the fire WILL NOT go out.

4. Tie her up, and have Sasuke and Sakura kissing in front of her.

5. Bury her alive with hundreds of snapshots of Sasuke with Sakura.

6. Cut her hair so that it's normal.

7. Tell her she's fat and that Sasuke-kun will never love her.

8. Put her in a metal interrogation chair and repeatedly stab almost every part of her body with senbon.

9. Sic Kakashi's nin-dogs on her.

10. Have Gai follow her around claiming loudly that she is 'un-Youthful'.

11. Force her to train with Lee and Gai.

12. Ask Naruto to take her out for ramen.

13. Make her pay for it.

14. Stick her in a room with Juugo and make him mad.

15. Tell Sakura that Sasuke cheated on her with Karin.

16. Stick one 'Uchiha Sakura' in an enclosed room with her.

17. Tell her that Sasuke wants her to steal Kakashi's Icha Icha books.

18. Watch and laugh.

19. Tell Sasuke that Karin at the last tomato.

20. Once again, watch and listen for 'CHIDORI!'.

21. Tell Sakura that Karin molested Sasuke-kun.

22. When Tsunade-sama walks into her office and can't find her sake bottle, tell her that some girl named Karin stole it.

23. Break her glasses.

24. Repeatedly poke her in the eye.

25. Video-tape Sasuke and Sakura getting married.

26. Play it every time you see her.

27. Tell Gaara that Karin challenged him to a death match.

28. Tell Sasuke that Karin challenged him to a death match.

29. Tell Sakura that Karin challenged Sasuke to a death match.

30. Tell Lee that Karin killed Sakura.

31. Tell Kiba that Karin ate Akamaru.

32. Tell Chouji that she called him fat.

33. Tell Neji that she called him a weak, blind girl.

34. Raise Orochimaru temporarily from the dead and tell him that Karin said he was a 'Michael Jackson look alike'.

35. Tell Tsunade that Karin called her old.

36. Follow her around all day and say "D'oh!" Every time she tries to speak.

37. Have Naruto impersonate Sasuke and kiss her, and then when she opens her eyes again, have Naruto laugh and turn back into himself.

38. Have several genin kick her in the shins.

39. Have a three year old call her a 'worthless old monkey'.

40. Throw marsh mellows at her.

41. Stick angry kitties on her head.

42. Shove her and the kitties in the shower with cold water.

43. Chuck ice-cubes at her head.

44. Poke her chest and say, "Flat."

45. Die her hair green while she sleeps and say, "Oh! Suigetsu, there you are!"

46. Tell Jiraiya that Karin wants to be his model.

47. Ask Kakashi to show you his Chidori again.

48. Tell him Karin is willing to be the test dummy.

49. Go onto the Prince Of Tennis set and borrow some Inui juice. Give it to her when she's really thirsty.

50. Put random glasses of it all around her house.

51. Cut off her water supply.

52. Make Lee sad and tell Gai-sensei it was Karin.

53. Tell TenTen that Karin hit on Neji.

54. Laugh as Karin is continuously tortured by TenTen.

55. Insist that she is the Akatsuki leader after piercing her nose. (OUCH.)

--

Hehehehe. 333


	2. Kakashi

**Title**: Many Ways To Annoy Or Kill Naruto Characters

**Warning:** VIOLENT.

**Distribution: **PM us if you want to know.

**Disc.:** We don't own NARUTO, but we did come up with these evil ways to annoy the characters! Hehehe..

**A/N:** Rach here! The next part of this saga is ways to annoy Kakashi! Yay! But there will only be thirty because here's only so many ways to annoy a passive man.

--

1. Tell him that he's old.

2. Repeatedly ask him what happened to his mouth.

3. Poke him over and over saying, "Hoi!"

4. Rip off his haiate and run.

5. Tell Kakashi that Jiraiya is retiring.

6. Tell Naruto where Kakashi keeps all of his money.

7. Bring Kakashi into one of Sasuke's fangirl hordes and rip off his mask shouting, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE EVEN CUTER THAN SASUKE!" And then wait for the screams of adoration from the fangirls as they tackle poor Kakashi to the ground.

8. Poke Kakashi in his normal eye.

9. Wave the new edition of Icha Icha in his face proclaiming it's the only one and it's alllll yours.

10. Tell Kakashi that Sakura burned all of his books.

11. Call his Lightning Blade 'CHIDORI'!

12. Set Jiraiya on fire in front of Kakashi.

13. 'Accidentally' set all of the new books on fire right as they're about to be released.

14. Tell Kakashi that Itachi badmouthed his dad.

15. Tell Kakashi that Tobi is Obito even though he's apparently Madara.

16. Ask Kakashi if he lost his jaw in a freak accident.

17. Keep interrupting him.

18. When he interrupts you, yell at him to shut up.

19. When he yells at you to shut up, say, "NO!"

20. Knock Kakashi unconscious and play off his fear of hospitals.

21. Bring Chiyo back from the dead and shut them both in a room together.

22. Steal Kakashi's pants.

23. Dress up like him and mimick everything he does.

24. Steal all of his money and refuse to buy him anything.

25. Hit Kakashi in the head with a kickball.

26. Smear cupcake on is mask so he has to change it.

27. Draw on his face when he's sleeping.

28. Dye his hair pink and call him Sakura.

29. Ask him what his 'REAL' name is.

30. Tell him that Icha Icha has been banned from Konoha.

--

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading about how to annoy Kakashi!**

**Next: Tsunade!**


End file.
